Where's Shishido's Hat?
by ThroughTheMonsoon
Summary: Oh, snap! Shishido's hat is lost! Who took it? Was it you? It wasn't her, was it? Someone has a quarter? Why am I asking all these questions? Hyoutei mobile chat!  Which is much cooler than Seigaku's btw.


**A/N: **Um. This is a Hyoutei version of my Where's Karupin. I don't know what to take from Hyoutei because, technically, everything was replaceable. I wondered what to take from Atobe (money?) or from Jirou (sleep?) or from Gakkun (?) or from Yuushi (his megane glasses?) or from Hiyoshi (?) or from Choutarou (his necklace?).. But I was still stumped. Finally, I took Shishido's hat. It felt great. Also, the jpg's and the gif's are all ideas from the wonderful site called Tumblr, which consumed about three-quarters of my life. Srsly. I love this site. Most of the gif's and jpg's are true-to-life existent.

**WARNING/S: **I don't know what to warn you from. Stupidity, boredom and hunger? Insomnia? Yeah, it's 12:42 am. Maybe.

**DISCLAIMER: **You are the stupidest person I know if you think I own this. Someday soon, though!

**WHERE'S SHISHIDO'S HAT?**

**By ThroughTheMonsoon**

* * *

><p>Group <strong>Hyoutei<strong> has started a chat.

[**KooriNoEmperor** is typing on his **BlackBerry**… -5:22:57pm-]

[**KooriNoEmperor** is STILL typing on his **BlackBerry**… -5:23:22pm-]

**KooriNoEmperor** -5:23:38pm-

_So ore-sama said, "Shut up, bitch!" And she said, "B-But Atobe-sama!" And ore-sama said, "Ore-sama told you to shut up!" And ore-sama laughed at her face!_ *trollface/jpg*

**GekidasaDaze** -5:23:39pm-

_Oi, any of you idiots seen my hat? *_annoyed/jpg*

**BungeeJumpingCookie** -5:23:52pm-

_No one's gonna answer you straight if you ask us that way, bastard._ *loathingcookie/jpg*

**KooriNoEmperor** -5:24:01pm-

_However much ore-sama dislikes to agree with Mukahi, ore-sama does. Ask nicely, peasant._ *fuckyeah/jpg*

[**GekidasaDaze** is typing on his **Sidekick**… -5:24:33pm-]

**GekidasaDaze** -5:25:25pm-

_Has anyone seen my hat?_ *pukingrainbow/gif*

**CraftyBoy** -5:25:43pm-

_That's as polite as Shishido can get, since he is hoping that the person __who is puking rainbow will speak for himself. And no, sorry._ *sympatheticyuushi/jpg*

**BungeeJumpingCookie** -5:25:56pm-

_Yuushi's with me right now in my room,_ *leodicaprioinceptionwink/gif* _so no, I haven't seen it either. _

**Gekkokujyou **-5:25:59pm-

**-GekidasaDaze**: _Sorry, Shishido-san, but I haven't seen your hat anywhere._

**-BungeeJumpingCookie**: _Mukahi-san, what is with the wink?_

**Ka-Ba-Ji** -5:26:07pm-

_I have not seen your hat anywhere, Shishido-san. Forgive me._ *sociallyawkwardpenguin/jpg*

**TheTimeIs** -5:26:13pm-

_Haven't seen it either._ *patpat/gif*

**GekidasaDaze** -5:26:18pm-

_My hat. Where is my fucking hat_. *ragewolf/jpg*

**-TheTimeIs**: _What up with your name, Taki?_

**-Everyone**: _Ugh. Useless_. *hatyunoshowup/jpg*

**PockyAndSweetDreams** -5:26:29pm-

_Sorry Shishido. I don't know where your hat is. I just woke up under this maple tree in someone's garden._ *isthisreallifeoristhisfantasy/gif*

**KooriNoEmperor **-5:26:21pm-

**-GekidasaDaze**: _Ore-sama will have a few of his butlers look for your hat, peasant. Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na!_ *atobepose/jpg*

**-PockyAndSweetDreams**: _Ore-sama believes that the garden you mentioned is ore-sama's._

**BungeeJumpingCookie** -5:26:35pm-

_STOP IT WITH ALL THESE MESSAGES. You are all disturbances! We're busy!_

**Ka-Ba-Ji** -5:26:44pm-

_Busy with what, Mukahi-san? _

**CraftyBoy** -5:26:53pm-

_We are busy…with stuff._ *gaybacon/jpg*

**GekidasaDaze** -5:27:00pm-

_WILL YOU GUYS STUP SIDETRACKING AND TELL ME WHERE MY HAT IS!_ *fuuu-/jpg*

**KooriNoEmperor **-5:27:09pm-

_Patience, peasant. My butlers will track it soon._

**GekidasaDaze** -5:27:14pm-

_Fine._ *okay/jpg*

**Gekkokujyou** -5:27:18pm-

_By the way, where's Choutarou? Isn't he part of the group chat?_

**PockyAndSweetDreams** -5:27:23pm-

_Oooh, that's right. Where is he?_

**TheTimeIs** -5:27:29pm-

**-GekidasaDaze**: _I couldn't find any interesting name._ *fuuu-/jpg* _I saw him rushing home a while ago, he was running really fast for no apparent reason._

**GekidasaDaze** -5:27:34pm-

_Probably practicing for his piano. Anyway, I'll go look for my hat. Alert me if you know where it is._

/**GekidasaDaze** signed out of the group chat. -5:27:35pm-

**BungeeJumpingCookie** -5:27:25pm-

_I told you guys, stop with the chat!_

/**BungeeJumpingCookie **signed out of the group chat. -5:27:36pm-

**CraftyBoy** -5:27:36pm-

_Gakkun is telling me to log off so we can continue with this…activity._ *trollface/jpg*

/**CraftyBoy **signed out of the group chat. -5:27:37pm-

**SilverCross** -5:27:39pm-

:{D

**PockyAndSweetDreams** -5:27:40pm-

_Eh? Mustache emoticon?_

**SilverCross** -5:27:41pm-

:")

**SilverCross** -5:27:43pm-

:(

**SilverCross** -5:27:45pm-

8D

**KooriNoEmperor** -5:27:50pm-

_What's wrong with Otori?_

**TheTimeIs** -5:27:53pm-

_I dunno… But he seems…moody. Which is very rare_. *lukeedgemonmegusta/gif*

**Gekkokujyou** -5:27:55pm-

_Choutarou?_ *cerealguy/jpg*

**PockyAndSweetDreams** -5:27:59pm-

*headawayfromscreen/gif* _Choutarou?_

/**SilverCross** has signed out of the group chat. -5:28:00pm-

**KooriNoEmperor** -5:28:03pm-

_It_ _seems like he was not in control of his keypad. Na, Kabaji?_

**Ka-Ba-Ji** -5:28:05pm-

_Usu._

**KooriNoEmperor** -5:28:09pm-

_Ore-sama will be assessing the butlers' tracking now.__ Ore-sama will send the statistics reports later._

**-PockyAndSweetDreams**: _Come by my porch. I have afternoon tea served with cakes._

/**KooriNoEmperor** has signed out of the group chat. -5:28:10pm-

**Gekkokukyou** -5:28:14pm-

_I wonder what's wrong with Choutarou…_

**PockyAndSweetDreams** -5:28:16pm-

_Yeah, me , too… Where is he anyway?_

**Ka-Ba-Ji** -5:28:18pm-

_I do not know the answer to that question, but I have a good guess as to where Shishido-san's hat is._

**Gekkokujyou** -5:28:19pm-

_?_

**PockyAndSweetDreams** -5:28:19pm-

_?_

**TheTimeIs** -5:28:19pm-

_?_

*O*O*O*O*O*

A snuffling sound, as if someone was taking in a certain scent. "I wish Shishido-san has a replacement for this." A dreamy sigh.

*O*O*O*O*O*

**END****.**


End file.
